$ { \left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1} & {1} & {0} \\ {-1} & {-2} & {3}\end{array}\right]-\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-2} & {4} & {0} \\ {4} & {4} & {4}\end{array}\right] = {?} } $
Solution: To find the difference of two matrices, subtract the corresponding items between each matrix. ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{-1}-{-2} & {1}-{4} & {0}-{0} \\ {-1}-{4} & {-2}-{4} & {3}-{4}\end{array}\right]}$ Now, simplify: ${\left[\begin{array}{rrr}{1} & {-3} & {0} \\ {-5} & {-6} & {-1}\end{array}\right]}$